Axes or Bows?
by Winder
Summary: Where Astrid and Merida get in to an argument over which weapon is better. MeridaXAstrid Femslash. (Because I think it's cute. :) )


**Summary:** Where Astrid and Merida get in to an argument over which weapon is better. MeridaXAstrid **Femslash.** (Because I think it's cute. :) )

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HtTYD or Brave

**Pairing:** Astrid X Merida

Bows or Axs?

"No, axes are better." Astrid stated as she rested her trusty ax on her shoulder while she squared herself up to the Scottish princess she was in charge of entertaining while Hiccup went over some trade routes with her parents.

"Oh yer dreamin' lass." The red head sassed back as she placed a hand on her hip, the other hand already full of her own trusty bow. "Bows are better."

Astrid didn't show the anger on her face as she instead took in a deep breath. Turning back to the targets that they had set up on the other side of the academy she drew back her arm and with an amazing amount of force and skill she threw it at the painted piece of wood. A sharp crack let out as the target split in two from the force while all three items fell to the ground. Turning back to the girl with a smug smile on her face she placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Can you do that with a bow?" She asked while Merida allowed a scowl to come to her face.

"There's nothin' special 'bout brute force. It's all in the talent." She countered as she drew back her own bow string while lifting her bow up to face the other target that was set up.

Astrid couldn't help but feel a little bit impressed when it landed in the very middle before she rolled her eyes.

"Could you do that when it mattered?" She questioned with a tilt of her head as she raised a single brow.

"Could ye?" The Scott shot back while Astrid let out a bark of laughter.

"Are you kidding? I've been doing this stuff since the time I could walk. It's all pure reaction now. I wouldn't even have to think."

"Me too." Merida said before she cocked her head towards the target again. "But unlike you I still have me bow and arrows. What have you got now? Ya threw yer only weapon."

Astrid went silent for a moment as she thought about it before she frowned.

"The whole body is a weapon. I am quiet capable of protecting myself while at the same time being able move across a battle field to retrieve my weapon. Not only that but I can use other weapons as well so there's nothing stopping me from grabbing another persons weapon and fighting with it." She said.

Pointing a finger at the princess though she nearly sneered as she continued.

"Besides, that weapon's only for long range. What are you going to do when your enemy is only a few feet away from you?"

Merida on the other hand only stared at her, not seeming fazed at all as she started at the girl through hooded eyes that looked as if they were already bored out of their mind. Not even a moment later though and she had lifted her bow above the blonds head and than brought it down, trapping her in the middle of it. With the bow around the slightly smaller girl, the curved wood at her back and the strong cord stopping her from using her arms Astrid's bright eyes went wide. To much in shock over the sudden movement she seemed to freeze for just a second, but that seemed to be long enough for her to be yanked forward and for a pair of lips to be pressed to hers.

Her bright blue eyes shot even wider open as a small squeak slipped passed her lips. As the older princess pulled back a smirk came to her face as she licked her lips and Astrid couldn't stop herself from watching the movement, her face flushing darkly as the weapon was removed. With just a small shove on her shoulder Astrid fell over, landing on her ass, but still to stunned to care. She just sat there for a moment, blinking as her mouth opened and closed, not able to push out any words.

Coming back to herself though her gaze narrowed sharply as her hands clenched into fists and her teeth ground together.

"That's cheating." She growled as she got back to her feet, not even bothering to brush herself off as the other girl's smirk got even wider.

"All's fair in love and war lass." Merida snickered.

Astrid didn't give her another moment to say anything though before she tackled her to the ground. Merida let out a fit of laughter though as she flipped them over and attacked the blond's sides with tickles.

"Ya need to learn ta lighten up!" Merida said while Astrid felt herself squirming and gasping for air from all the laughter that was spilling out of her mouth.

Stopping when it was becoming obvious that she needed to breath Astrid dropped her head back as she gulped down lungfuls of air while Merida chuckled at her.

Getting back to her feet the princess helped the warrior to her own and soon enough they were both standing side by side. Taking a few steps away Astrid continued panting for a moment before taking in a deep breath and forcing her breath back to normal. Staring at the red head from the corner of her eye she rubbed at her arm awkwardly. Merida on the other hand only smiled brightly before she held out her bow to the other and nodded her head.

"Would you like to try?"

(Merstrid)

Astrid couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud at the story Merida told while the other riders laughed along with her. So maybe the princess hadn't been that bad, and the blond found that she was actually happy that they had become friends as they sat in the hall hours later.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup grinned as he slid in the empty seat next to her.

"Hey Hic." She said, a smile of her own coming to her face as Merida started into another story. "How did it go?"

"Pretty good." He said as he picked up some food from his plate and popped it in his mouth, swallowing it before he decided to continue. "It really got me thinking though, and I was thinking of changing my main weapon." He said as she simply raised a single brow.

How did he get a new weapon from a trading route conversation?

"Ya so I was just wondering, which one do you think is better? Axes or Bows?"

She nearly chocked on her next sip as she spat it out instead and quickly turned to the boy beside her. From the smirk on his face though she knew exactly what he was getting at as her face went bright red. Scowling a moment later she gave him a quick shot to the arm which made him yelp as she went back to her drink.

"They're both fine."


End file.
